A Homestuck Christmas Story
by TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag
Summary: Several Chapters Covering my favorite homestuck pairings. Rated M for adult content in some of the other chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dave & John

It's frigin five o'clock in the morning, you should be asleep right now, but you had too much on your mind, you felt guilty. You forgot to buy Egbert a Christmas present. He had been babbling about how you were going to love your gift, though at the time you just kind of brushed it off, you didn't need gifts. You had everything you wanted, the air in your lungs, a wicked turn table, apple juice, and of course your lover John Egbert. It hadn't hit you until earlier that day, if Egbert got you a gift, than he must have been expecting one in return.

You nibbled on your bottom lip nervously, how the hell were you going to get a gift before tomorrow morning? The mall would be jammed packed with people for sure. "mmn, Dave?" you jumped a bit and turned your attention to John who was still fast asleep, thank god for that. You sighed softly, "How could I forget" you whispered before slowly reaching out and stroking Egbert's face. John was almost seventeen, but his face was so small and cute like that of a child's, It was if he hadn't aged at all since the two of you were kids. Your stomach flipped and flopped as you began to grow nauseous just thinking how John's face would look when he realized that his boyfriend had forgotten his gift.

You leaned your head back against the head board and closed your eyes. You were so tired, you didn't want to think anymore, but apparently your brain didn't care, there was no way in hell it was going to let you sleep until you got that damn present! You looked back over at John and quickly kissed his forehead before getting out of bed and getting dressed. Maybe if you hurried you could still beat traffic.

…Be the sleepy brunette…

Not only did you wake up freezing, but freezing and alone. You were quite surprised when you didn't find your blonde headed boyfriend fast asleep beside you. You looked around, the bathroom was door was wide open and the lights were off. "Maybe he's downstairs?" you mumbled to yourself before forcing yourself off the bed. This wasn't like Dave at all, he would never wake up this early, not even if his life depended on it. If it was up to him he would sleep for days on end. You made your way downstairs and glanced around the living room before making your way to the kitchen, "Dave?" you called. There was no answer. "What the heck is going on here" you mused.

You quickly walked over to the window and rubbed a pale hand over the frosted glass. Dave's car was gone, nothing was starting to add up, you were beginning to worry. Dave wasn't the type to run off without telling you, and if he did go somewhere he usually left a note, you hadn't seen a note when you got up. Something just wasn't right.

…Be the flustered Blonde…

Why people enjoyed shopping so close to Christmas was beyond you. The stores were packed; you never thought you had to worry about being claustrophobic until now. It was ridiculous. You pushed your way through several groups of people, you almost tripped trying to dodge a heard of excited children, and every time you thought of a good present to get John someone else just magically happened to snatch it before you could. This was hell. Complete and total hell.

You wanted to give up, maybe Egbert wouldn't take it so hard. Everything was almost gone anyways; it would just be pointless to keep going. You rubbed your temples feeling not only aggravated, but you felt like a failure as well. You pushed your way through the crowd once again, and headed for home. John was probably going to want an explanation since you didn't exactly tell him where you were going or when you would be back. You would probably just lie and tell him you didn't want to wake him. You wanted to forget about the store and all the obnoxious people.

You pulled up to the house and sighed softly when you spotted a pissed off looking brunette standing in the drive way. "Oh dear.." you mumbled softly. You gave a small smile when you got out of the car and gulped seeing that John's expression hadn't faltered. He wasn't going to have any of your shit today. "Uhh" you muttered not really knowing what you should say. You really didn't want to say something stupid, it may just be the last thing you ever do. "Where were you?" John crossed his arms over his chest and raised a thin eyebrow.

"I was just out and about" you simply stated with a shrug. "Dave!" John whined knowing that was complete and total bull. You pushed your shades up and stuck your hands in your pockets. John ripped your shades away from your face and stared into your eyes seriously. You groaned and looked away, "I was at the store" you grumbled. "Why?" Egbert asked curiously, you shrugged again. You were frustrating him, you knew you were, and you felt bad, but you just couldn't tell him you were out looking for a Christmas gift for him last minute. "I just needed some air" you spoke softly and gave another small smile.

John opened his mouth to protest, but you hushed him with a small kiss. "Don't think you can get out of this just because you're a good kisser" John hissed. You grinned before stealing your glasses and sliding them back on your face. "I'm a good kisser?" you teased; John blushed and rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and get inside…it's freezing out here" he grumbled before stomping inside. You laughed softly, John was really something special, and he really did deserve a special gift.

….Be John…

Dave was acting so strange, you wish he would just tell you what was going on. You had a right to know after all…didn't you? He never hid anything from you before, why was it different now. You looked back at Dave who looked lost in his thoughts. You sighed softly; it seemed as if you would just have to wait until Dave was ready to tell you. You would have to be patient, which wasn't something you were particularly good at. Dave locked himself in his room for most of the day while you cooked and cleaned the house up a bit. You tried once or twice to peek into his room to see what was going on, but he locked the door.

This must have been something serious, you really wanted to wait for Dave to tell you in his own good time, but this was downright killing you. You didn't know how long you could take this. "Dave?!" you called as you knocked on his door. There was no answer; you called again, still no answer. You groaned loudly and stomped into the living room. You had to find out what that idiot was up to.

…Be Dave…

You grinned to yourself, you had the perfect gift for Egbert, and you just couldn't believe that it had taken you so long to figure it. You wrapped the gift in a small box and tied a red ribbon around. You stuffed it under your pillow and opened your bedroom door. Everything was all set, now you would just have to figure out a way to sneak the gift underneath the Christmas tree without Egbert knowing. You made your way into the living room, where a pissed off looking John sat.

You plopped down on the couch beside him and kissed his cheek. "I will figure out what you're up to, you know I will" you glared at you. "You'll find out in the morning" you smiled gently. "What's up with you? You were all upset earlier and now you're chipper and better than ever, I think you have a constant case of pms" he stuck his tongue out at you. "Yep you got me, I've been pms-ing like crazy…got any tampons?" you grinned. "…You disgust me" John quickly stood up, but before he could go anywhere you grabbed him and pulled him into your lap.

You leaned close and blew on his neck, you laughed softly as he began to squirm and whine. You ignored his curses and threats and moved your head so that it was close to his ear. You didn't do anything at first; John eventually stopped moving probably wondering what you were up to now. You blew in his ear before gently nibbling on it and pulling away, but now before you flicked your tongue out and licked his earlobe. Egbert shivered, it had been a while since you two had done anything hot and steamy, and you guess it was your fault, you had been so busy with work, poor John must have felt neglected, but you would make it up to him right now. John said nothing, did nothing; his breath was coming out in shaky pants, you weren't at all surprised, the kid didn't have as much stamina as you did. You leaned close to his neck and gently pecked at it with your chapped lips, though you grew bored eventually and began sucking the skin underneath your lips leaving dark purple spots as you went.

John let out a soft whimper; you pulled away and hugged him closed to your chest. "Sorry, I can stop if you want" you whispered against his shoulder. He turned around so that the two of you were face to face. "…you can keep going…if you want" he mumbled. "Would you like me to?" you gave your signature strider smirk. Crimson red washed over John's cheeks, one of the things you loved most about John was that he was so easily flustered.

"Fuck you" he whined before sliding off of your lap and onto the couch. "Now we're talking" You smiled as you pinned John down and captured his lips in a mind-blowing kiss.

…Be John…

Dave was such a cocky bastard, he pissed you off, but you would yell him later. The two of you hadn't been this…involved in forever. You wrapped your arms around his neck and parted your lips allowing his moist tongue to slip into your mouth and explore its new territory. You brushed your tongue against Dave's before teasingly pulling it away. Dave groaned into the kiss, you didn't really know if it was out of annoyance or because he was so hot and bothered, you didn't really care. You slowly reached up and grabbed a handful of Dave's hair before pulling rather roughly. Dave moaned into your mouth and pulled away. You pulled off his glasses and through them somewhere on the floor. "Oops" you smiled feigning innocence. Dave raised an eyebrow before taking your glasses and doing the same. "Oops" mimicked you before grinning.

You pulled Dave down by his shirt and bit his lip harshly, you lapped the blood up before letting him sit up a bit. Shirts went flying along with pants, and soon after boxers. After being carried to Dave's room, you were thrown on the bed…rather roughly you might add; and pinned down once again. Dave jerked his hips forward grinding his bony hips against your own. You moaned softly and pushed your hips upwards wanting to feel more of that delicious friction, but you denied it.

Dave held your hips down and turned his attention to your collarbone instead. "You're such a tease" you whimpered. "Only for you darling" he spoke before slowly starting to grind his hips against yours again. You tilted your head back, and closed your eyes. "Dave, Please" you whined. "hmm? What?" he tilted his head. "Just stop teasing me and get on with it" you opened his eyes and stared up at him pathetically. "Get on with what?" you tilted his head to the other side. "Quit playing dumb! You know what I mean!" your growled. "Can't say I do pipsqueak" he smiled, he was just giddy with excitement…you could tell.

"You just…do me already" you rolled your eyes. "Do me?. That doesn't really sound as sexy as the words I was thinking of" he laughed softly. You whined loudly, "Alright Alright, you're lucky it's Christmas" he smiled.

The blonde above you leaned his forehead against your shoulder before slowly entering. He waited for you to adjust not wanting to hurt you. He liked teasing you and everything, but inflicting that kind of pain on you would have just been cruel. After a few minutes you began to move your hips slowly, signaling him that it was alright to move, and move he did. The rhythm was slow, but then it only seemed to grow faster and faster.

Dave's name and a couple of curses came pouring out of your mouth, you couldn't help but repeat Dave's name over and over, it was as if it was the only thing you knew how to say, it was like your brain wouldn't let you say anything else. You dragged your nails down Dave's pale back, leaving crescent moon shapes on one side and red lines on the other. "Dave…I…Cant…do…it…anymore" you spoke between choked moans. He groaned in response before slowly reaching down and stroking you in time with his thrusts which threw you over the edge.

Seconds after Dave came down from his high as well. He panted softly as he rolled off of you. You looked over at your lover, he was a trembling pale sweaty mess and he still looked hot. "We should have done that sooner" you smiled. Dave nodded slowly before slowly opening his eyes and staring up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry…I've been so busy lately" you snuggled close and laid your head against his chest. "You have been busy…but it's okay. Really it is, you work hard, I'm really proud" you smiled.

…Be Dave…

You leaned over and kissed John's head. "Go to sleep Egderp" you smiled before pushing the hair that still clung to his sweaty face away from his eyes. John happily complied, he closed his eyes and after a few minutes he was fast asleep. You were kind of expecting him to throw some kind of a fit, but since he hadn't, he must have really been exhausted. After tucking John in, you quickly pulled on some boxers and grabbed the gift from under your pillow, you needed to hide this under the Christmas tree before you forgot.

You really hoped John liked your gift, a part of you knew he would. It was pretty unique, just like John. After placing it under the tree you hopped back in to bed and went right to sleep. You had no idea you could be this tired, you did have a busy day after all.

…Be John…

"Dave! Dave! Wake up!" You grinned as you jumped up and down on the bed. Dave groaned as he placed a pillow over his head, "Come on get up, it's Christmas!" you exclaimed. Dave wasn't as enthusiastic as you, and you had a feeling at this time in the morning he wasn't going to be, ever. You rolled your eyes before dashing out of the room and going to the Christmas tree. You had so many gifts to open it was hard to decide which one to open first. You decided to go with a present wrapped in green wrapping paper.

You ripped the package over and grinned, "ooo this must be from Kanaya" in the package was a very well knitted blue scarf with your heir of breath emblem on it in a lighter shade of blue. You wrapped it around your neck and rubbed your cheek against it.

"Cozy" you laughed softly before moving onto the next gift. You opened gift after gift until you only had one left. You opened the small gift and smiled, it was a cd. "This has Dave written all over it" you thought yourself before walking over to the stereo, popping in the Cd, and then hitting play. Dave's voice started low and soft, but then picked up as the chorus began to play. The song was about you, and everything that he and you had been through together, it was beautiful, it was probably the best gift you received.

It was so thoughtful. And…you shook your head, you couldn't really describe what it was, but it meant something to you. The song ended with him laughing and mumbling the words merry Christmas. "So did you like it?" you turned you attention to Dave who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "I loved it" you smiled, Dave sighed in relief and held his arms out to you. "I really didn't know what to get you…" he mumbled in your hair. "Well, this is perfect" you looked up at him and smiled gently when you received a kiss on the nose. "Oh! I almost forgot your present" You grabbed the present from under the tree and tossed it at Dave who caught it easily.

You watched as he opened the gift and smiled, "Apple Juice, Some new stuff for my turn tables, and a coupon for pizza?" he raised an eyebrow. "…I didn't know what else to get you" you shrugged. Dave laughed softly before hugging you, "I love it dude thanks" "Merry Christmas Dave" You smiled up at him. "Merry Christmas Pipsqueak" he chuckled softly.


	2. Santa Baby

_**Santa Baby**_

…**Be the Slender man in the red suit…**

Your favorite time of the year had finally arrived! Christmas! The human holiday when everyone was filled with joy, where everyone rushed all about scavenging for different gifts to give to their loved ones, and when small white flakes fell from the sky…what were they called again?...oh yea, snowflakes. Karkat had mentioned them to you sometime ago, you guessed the only only reason he knew was because the John human had told him about it, but enough about them, you had to get back to focusing on more important things…like your job.

You plopped down in a large red chair with silver and golden tinsel wrapped all around it. Two large authentic candy canes sat at your left and right side, and glittery snowflakes hung from the ceiling. It was almost time to start, your eyes wandered around the store, you gave a small smile at all the impatient looking children waiting to sit upon your lap and tell you what they wanted for Christmas. You weren't going to lie, you were a bit nervous, was way too late to chicken out now. You took a deep breath, ,fixed your hat over your horns, and waited for the buzzer to ring that informed everyone that they could start allowing the children to come up.

The line started moving a bit faster than you thought it would. The first couple of kids were only one your lap for five seconds, they had started crying and were quickly removed by one of your assistance who stood by your side dressed as an elf. "Two more hours of this" you thought to yourself. You thought for sure this job would be a lot easier, but you were terribly wrong. Your legs were falling asleep, and you had a feeling you were going to have trouble walking later.

…_**Be the blue lipped female in line…**_

"_I can't believe you're making me do this!" you scowled at your best friend who was currently hanging onto your arm. You stuck your tongue out at her before turning your attention back to the man in red. "It's not a big deal, all you have to do is sit on his lap and take a picture" Terezi grinned. "So what do I get if I do it?" you took a step forward, you were getting closer to the man in the large chair. "I don't know, what do you want?" Terezi looked up at you through her red glasses. _

"_I'll let you know when I think of something" you sighed softly. _

"It's almost your turn, don't chicken out" Terezi giggled with glee. You rolled your eyes before groaning and making your way up to see Mr. Claus. The two elves that sat on the opposite sides of Jolly Christmas stared at you curiously, this was after all an event for kids, and you were by no means a child.

You cleared your throat and plopped down on the man's lap.

"Well hello there miss" 'santa' spoke cheerfully. You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. "I'm only up here because of a stupid dare" you grumbled.

"Oh, I see" Mr. Claus laughed awkwardly. "I just need to get a quick picture" you fumbled around in your bag trying to get your camera, but your bag was as deep as Davy Jone's locker, you were having a hard time finding it. You leaned back against the stranger forgetting for a moment that he was behind you. You finally found your camera, you tried your best to ignore the yelling of the impatient children along with their parents telling you to hurry up and to stop fooling around.

Your hands were shaking non-stop which didn't help at all when you attempted to take the picture. "It appears to have come out blurry" the man behind you whispered sending chills down your spine. "Y-Yea, I guess I should try it again" you laughed nervously and mentally cursed Terezi for challenging you in the first place. The King of the North Pole noticed your trembling hands and slowly slid his large gloved ones over yours steadying the camera. "Say Christmas" he whispered softly in your ear. You opened your mouth to say the word, but all that came out was a small squeak.

You were safe! The picture was taken, and you were free to leave Santa's lap now that the dare was over, but there was just one problem, you couldn't move. "Uhm, Miss?" Mr. Claus spoke softly from behind you. Your face burned with embarrassment as you looked around seeing all the stares you were getting, cold hard stares. "Are you alright?" the man whispered again, it was the last thing you heard him say before everything went black.

"Miss?...Miss?" you groaned and slowly opened your eyes when you finally came to. "Mmm, Candy canes" you mumbled softly. You heard the man laugh softly before he slowly pulled you up and handed you a bottle of mineral water which you gratefully took and began to drink quickly quenching your parched throat. "You gave me quite a scare back there" you looked up to meet his eyes, they were the most beautifully colored eyes you had ever seen. They were a mix of brown and gold, you couldhave stared into them forever if he hadn't have gotten your attention by clearing his throat.

You quickly shook your head and gave a small smile, "well thanks for coming to my rescue and everything, but I think I better go, my friend is_probably wondering where I ran off to" you slowly got to your feet and handed him half drunken bottle. "I'm happy I could be of assistance" he grinned. "You look familiar have I seen you before?" you tilted your head curiously. The man was quite for a moment before shaking his head and laughing softly, "I'm sure I would have remembered if we met before" you blushed at his comment before nodding and going off to find Terezi._

…_**Be Gamzee…**_

_You couldn't tell her, the truth was you had seen the girl before, her name was Vriska, you had seen her around a couple of times, but you had a feeling she thought that you were a loser, just what would she think if she found out you were playing Santa Claus. If that didn't make her think you were a loser, then she would have definitely thought you were some sort of creeper for sure. You groaned softly and watched as the beautiful girl with long silky brown hair walked off with her friend. You longed to talk to her, but you wouldn't know what to say, you shook your head and groaned loudly, you were such a pansy. _

_A couple of days had gone by since then, unfortunately you hadn't run into Vriska since your last encounter. It was Christmas eve, you should have been focusing on what presents to get your friends, but all you could think about was Vriska, it was driving you crazy. You stared at the blank piece of paper in your lap with the title 'Shopping List' at the top; you had been staring at it for two hours now. You needed a break, you needed time to think, or clear your head, whatever. _

_You pulled on your black leather jacket and a blue scarf before heading out. It was a lot colder than it had been a few days ago, you kind of wished you had grabbed a hat to cover your ears with, but you didn't feel like turning back now so you kept on walking. You passed carolers, and couples, and children running around with excitement. You passed frosted store windows, but didn't stop to look in any of them, you were headed to the pier your favorite place to smoke and chill. _

_You were so focused on getting to your favorite spot, you weren't exactly focused on where you were going and well- _

"_Ow! Hey watch where you're going!" came a very pissed off and very feminine voice. You mumbled a small apology before looking ahead only to__see the girl that had been stuck in your head all day. "Vriska…" you whispered softly. _

"_Do I know you?" she raised an eyebrow, You stared at her with wide eyes not really knowing what to say. _

"_Hello? Earth to weirdo" she snapped her fingers in your face as she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for you to return to reality, and eventually you did. You shook your head and gave her a small apologetic smile; "I'm sorry, uh, my name is Gamzee" you spoke softly. She wiggled her nose and nodded slowly, "Gam…zee" she said your name slowly, and gosh did you like how your name sounded coming out of her mouth. _

"_You smell like Candy Canes" she spoke bluntly after a few minutes. You nodded slowly, "oh uhm, yea…I've been eating them non-stop" you laughed softly. She gave a small smile obviously not really knowing what to say. God you were really screwing this up. "Well, I was just about to look in some of the toy stores…would you like to come along?" she raised an eyebrow. You flat out grinned, you didn't smile, you GRINNED. _

"_I would really fucking love that" You smiled and laughed softly before quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her into the nearest toy store._

"_ooo they have trains!" she chimed as she pulled you towards the largest one. _

"_You like trains?" you asked a bit surprised, she nodded her head and smiled as the toy train started moving around the tracks shooting up steam from the smokestack as it went. You watched Vriska, she was too fascinated with the train to notice your stares, she was so cute it was almost unbearable. _

…_**Be Vriska…**_

_You broke away from the train and turned you're attention to Gamzee. "Are you alright?" you laughed softly. You didn't really know if the Gamzee boy was staring at you, or into space. You waved your hand in front of his face, and when that didn't work you gently touched his face, and that snapped the boy out of his trance immediately. _

"_Sorry" He whispered before laughing softly, his scent was so familiar you almost wanted to get closer to him to identify it. "Shall we go to the next store?" he cocked his head to the side and gave what appeared to be a smirk. _

_The two of you spent the day looking around all the toy stores, you had never had so much fun in your life, but eventually it got cold, so cold you could see your breath in the air even with the smallest of exhale. _

"_You're shaking like a leaf, I should get you back home" the tall man offered. Your house was a little hectic with your roommates running cooking and cleaning for the large Christmas party tomorrow. "Listen Gamzee…" you looked down at the ground. _

_You licked your lips and sighed not really knowing how you should go about this. "Uhh, I know we don't really know each other that well, but uhm, my home is kind of…busy" you stuffed your hands in your pockets and clicked the heels of your shoes together. _

_Gamzee blinked confused, but then his eyes widened. "o-oh! Would you like to stay at my place then?" he smiled, even though it was growing dark you could still see the light purple-ish color that now swept across his cheeks. _

"_I mean I hate to intrude but-" you were cut off by a long slender finger being pushed against your lips. _

"_I would love it if you came over" he smiled before taking your hand and leading you to his house. _

"_Your hands are as could as ice" he whispered, you shivered and gave a short laugh as your teeth chattered together. _

"_My body is even colder" you whispered back, without another word you were scooped up into the tall slender man's arms. He was so warm; he was like your own personal heater. You leaned your cheek against his chest and closed your eyes. _

"_Am I heavy?" you whispered into his chest as you blocked your face from the cold wind that was beginning to pick up. _

"_Actually you're a lot lighter than I thought you would be" he leaned down and whispered close to your face. _

_You smiled and breathed in his delicious scent, you arrived at his house sooner than you would have liked, you had enjoyed being carried, and being close to him. _

"_Make yourself comfortable in the living room, I'll get a fire going" Gamzee gently placed you down on the ground and kicked off his shoes before heading over to the fireplace. _

_You kicked off your shoes as well and plopped down on one of the couches and starred at Gamzee as he stoked the fire. "There's something very familiar about you" you pulled your knees up to your chest and ran your fingers through your long hair. _

"_Oh?" if Gamzee had been facing you, you could have seen him smirking. You jumped off the couch and crawled over to the skinny boy. "You have this familiar scent" you whispered the two of you were now face to face. _

…_**Be Gamzee…**_

_You were growing nervous, what would she say if you told…there was one way to find out. You kissed her cheek and leaned close to her ear; your tongue slithered out of your mouth and slowly flicked her earlobe. "Say Christmas" you whispered huskily. _

_She just stared at you and said nothing; she probably didn't know what to say. "Vriska, I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you bu-" _

_Soft blue lips pressed against yours, her hands found their way to the sides of your cheeks. You wasted no time kissing her back, soft sweet kisses turned into hot and needy ones. You pushed down till her back gently made contact with the carpeted floor beneath you. "Vriska" you panted softly, she looked up at you glazed eyes and gave a small smile. "If we continue, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop" you warned her. _

"_I don't want you to stop" was her only reply, and that's all you needed. You smashed your lips into hers before pulling away and trailing kisses down her neck. You watched as she slowly closed her eyes and sighed contently. You took the chance to pull of your shirt and pull up hers so that it revealed her stomach. You trailed your fingers around the newly exposed skin, though eventually you grew with just touching and felt the need to taste. _

_You gently kissed her tummy before quickly licking around her navel. You laughed softly at the small giggle you got out of her. "Someone's ticklish" you grinned before pulling her up and kissing her chin. _

"_Shut up" she smiled before pulling off her shirt and kissing your lips. "You taste like Candy Canes" she whispered. _

"_So I've been told" you whispered back with a small smile before running your fingers against the base of her spine. Your slender grey fingers moved upwards finding their way to her bra and unclasping it. "Are you sure this is okay?" you pushed her long hair away from her shoulders and stared into her eyes. _

"_Yea, it's fine" she replied softly. You pulled her bra the rest of the way off and threw it somewhere on the floor, you'd probably have to help her find that later. The next item of clothing you took off were her pants along with yours and so on. You slowly started to grind your hips against hers getting a small moan in reply. You leaned your forehead against her shoulder and panted softly. _

_The fun hadn't even begun yet and already the room was beginning to grow hot and steamy. Vriska turned her head and kissed your cheek before tugging on your ear with her teeth. You moaned and looked at her seductively. "Am I not moving fast enough for you love?" you grinned. _

"_You're going as slow as a snail" she giggled softly. You raised your eyebrow, "Oh really" you laughed softly before thrusting your hips forward Slowly pushing the head of your erection into her. Vriska screamed, but it wasn't a scream of pain. She dug her nails into your shoulders and gasped loudly. _

_You groaned and hid your face in the space between her head and her shoulder. You kept thrusting, the pace was slow at first, but then you sped up when you saw that she had gotten use to the feeling. After every thrust you moved your bony hips against hers. Her moans and gasps turned you on even more, you only wished you had some way to record them. _

_Her body started to shake, she was nearing her climax and so were you. You began thrusting a bit harder, and that's all it took to send her flying over the edge as she screamed your name which sent you over the edge as well. She panted softly and clung to your sweaty body. _

"_You're not hurt or anything are you?" you looked at her a bit concerned. She smiled and shook her head, "No, I'm alright, what about you?" she blinked up at you and tilted her head. _

"_I've never been better" you replied before rolling off of her and pulling her close to your chest. _

"_This has probably been one of the best Christmas' I've ever had" she whispered softly before yawning and closing her eyes. "I know what you mean" you whispered back. You watched the small brunette drift off to sleep, you would have gotten up and gotten blankets for the two of you, but you were so close to the fire you probably didn't need them. _

"_Good night Vriska, Merry Christmas" you mumbled before closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep. This was truly the best Christmas you had ever had, and you were definitely going to remember it for years to come. _


End file.
